Loterie aux baisers
by LesPetitesPoupees
Summary: Pour financer les différentes activités du lycée, une loterie est organisée chaque année. Cet événement est attendu de tous de par sa particularité.


**_Disclaimer : Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient_**

**LOTERIE AUX BAISERS**

Dans les couloirs du lycée, un jeune homme marche d'un pas rapide. Ayant la tête baissée pour ne pas voir les personnes qu'ils croisent, il ne put éviter la personne qui le percute de plein fouet.

**Regarde un peu où tu marches, tapette.** Réussit-il à entendre avant de reprendre ses esprits et de ramasser ses affaires étalées sur le sol. Il se relève et part sans demander son reste sous les rires des autres élèves.

* * *

Duo Maxwell est un jeune homme de 17 ans. Cette altercation n'est pas la première et ne sera selon lui pas la dernière. Cela dure depuis le collège. Duo est une personne des plus brillante de sa promotion. Il excelle dans les matières scientifiques. Il est considéré comme un looser. Le nez toujours dans ses bouquins à étudier sans relâche. Il ne déroge pas à la règle qui veut que les « têtes d'ampoules », ainsi appelés dans la série TV _Malcolm in the middle_, ait un look des plus particulier.

Par vraiment grand, Duo a un corps plutôt frêle. Il a un physique androgyne. Sa longue chevelure couleur caramel lui arrivant aux cuisses n'aide pas. Heureusement qu'il les portes en une longue tresse et non en les laissant libres.

Depuis quelques années déjà, il laisse pousser une frange lui couvrant le haut de visage et donc ses yeux déjà cachés par une paire de lunettes à montures épaisse noire.

Il est difficile pour Duo d'être à la mode comme ses camarades. Il n'a pas les moyens de se payer les derniers vêtements que tout le monde s'arrache. Devenu orphelin bien trop jeune mais pas assez pour se faire adopter, il fut recueilli par l'orphelinat Maxwell du quartier. Il a toujours trouvé le fait de porter le même nom que l'établissement était un signe du destin.

Les troubles de la vue de Duo ont été diagnostiqués assez tard. David et Hélène Maxwell ne pouvaient lui payer que les verres. C'est donc à partir d'une vieille paire de lunettes de soleil que les verres correcteurs de Duo ont été intégrés. Depuis il n'a jamais changé de monture.

Duo s'est toujours senti de trop et pensé être une gêne pour les Maxwell. Il a donc travaillé très dure pour avoir les meilleures notes afin de leur prouver qu'il n'était pas inutile. Il faut dire qu'il avait tout le temps pour se consacrer à ses études. En effet, le natté n'a aucun ami. Tous ses camarades l'ignorent ou si ils viennent à faire attention à lui, c'est pour le bousculer, l'humilier ou encore l'insulter.

* * *

Duo a réussit à regagner sa salle de classe sans qu'aucun autre incident ne se reproduise. Il a à peine le temps de s'installer que le professeur entre à son tour.

La leçon commence et Duo se détend. C'est uniquement dans ces instants que le natté se sent bien. Les matières scientifiques sont celles qu'il affectionne le plus. Ce qu'il y aime, c'est le fait de toujours trouver une solution aux problèmes rencontrés. A l'instar de ses problèmes à lui.

Il y a quelques années, alors que Duo entrait en deuxième année de collège, il est tombé amoureux. Rien de bien extraordinaire si ce n'est qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses camarades de classe. Malgré sa grande timidité, il a fini par se déclarer.

Heero. C'est le nom du garçon pour lequel le cœur de Duo battait un peu plus vite qu'ordinaire. Un beau garçon aux cheveux brun, coiffés en bataille. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu prussien exceptionnel pour quelqu'un origine japonaise. Duo en a toujours été fasciné.

Ce jour là, Duo du essuyer un refus de la part du japonais. Il lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas la tête à ce genre de relation. Duo fut déçu mais avait apprécié l'honnêteté du garçon et le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas rejeté comme un malpropre. Malheureusement pour lui, toute l'école fut très vite au courant. Si en général Duo passait inaperçu, depuis ce jour tout le monde savait qui il était. Ils se moquaient tous de lui et l'insultaient pour son homosexualité.

C'est à cette époque que Duo commença à s'isoler de plus en plus. Ses amis lui ont tous tournés le dos chacun à leur tour.

* * *

La sonnerie mit fin au cours de chimie. Duo rassemble ses affaires et se dirige vers la sortie. Il rejoint rapidement un coin de la cours où il est sûr que l'on ne viendra pas le déranger.

De là, il peut voir les élèves aller et venir. Au loin, il arrive à distinguer la personne qu'il voulait apercevoir. Tous les jours à la même heure et au même endroit. Durant toutes ces années, Duo n'a cessé de l'aimer (mais de loin).

* * *

Le fait de savoir un garçon amoureux de lui ne gêne pas Heero. Duo n'a jamais eut envers lui un comportement ou encore des paroles obscènes. Il a toujours été très discret. Heero admire beaucoup le natté. Aurait-il eut le même courage que lui pour déclarer son amour à un garçon ? Aujourd'hui, peut-être bien, mais à l'époque, certainement pas. Heero renvoi cette question aussi vite qu'elle fut venue.

Heero sait qu'il a un physique plutôt avantageux et il sait particulièrement s'en servir. Depuis Duo, beaucoup croient qu'il préférait les filles. Il n'est donc pas étonnant qu'aucun autre garçon n'a tenté sa chance auprès de lui.

Le japonais est connu pour ses nombreuses conquêtes. On raconte qu'il serait sorti avec aussi bien des filles de son âge que des plus âgées.

**Regarde Heero !** L'interpella un garçon. **L'autre crétin est toujours dans son coin. Et si on allait lui pourrir la vie ?**

**Et pourquoi donc ? **

**Ben…** Commença le garçon, perdant de sa prestance devant le regard froid et la voix dure du japonais.

**Il n'a jamais rien fait à qui que ce soit. Laissez le tranquille. **Trancha t-il.

* * *

De son côté, Duo était bien trop éloigné pour avoir pu entendre la conversation. Néanmoins, il avait apprit à lire sur les lèvres depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ainsi, il pu déchiffrer les paroles du garçon. A ses mots il se tendit aussitôt. Il aurait aimé entendre la réponse du japonais mais hélas ce dernier lui tournait le dos. Mais à voir la réaction du garçon à la réponse, il sourit.

* * *

Toute la semaine se déroula de la même façon hormis une nouvelle effervescence auprès des élèves. En effet, à cette période de année est organisée une loterie. C'est l'équivalent des 'car wash' que font les lycéens américains pour financer leurs bals dans les films. Cette loterie a pour but de récolter de l'argent pour les différentes activités sportives, matériels scolaires ou voyages.

La particularité de cette événement est décrite dans son nom : 'Loterie aux baisers'. Le principe est simple, des noms d'élèves sont tirés au sort sur une base de données informatique pour former des couples. Pour avoir la chance d'y participer, il suffit de s'inscrire. Celle-ci est payante.

Cette loterie est très populaire auprès des élèves. La première raison est de pouvoir embrasser quelqu'un. Surtout pour ceux qui sont célibataires. La deuxième est l'excitation de tomber sur une personne qu'on aurait jamais imaginé, osé ou même voulu embrasser. La troisième est de tomber sur l'un des plus populaires.

Quatre Winner, l'un des plus beaux garçons du lycée à plus ou moins forcé ses amis à y participer en montrant l'exemple. Nombreux ont suivis mais le plus attendu est bien sur Heero.

* * *

Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour pour s'inscrire à la loterie. Deux jeunes filles sont installées à une table dans le hall d'entrée du lycée. Elles ont la charge de récolter l'argent de d'enregistrer les candidats.

**Alors Réléna, t'es-tu déjà inscrite ?** Demanda la fille aux longs cheveux blonds platine.

**Bien évidemment Dorothy. Heero sera à moi.** Rigole t-elle mais dont le sérieux se laissait néanmoins entendre. **Et toi ?** Demanda cette fois-ci la fille aux cheveux châtains.

**Egalement. Je ne peux imaginer Quatre embrasser une autre fille que moi.** Répondit-elle. **Je veux tellement sortir avec lui.**

Continuant de rigoler, Réléna stoppa sa phrase lorsque Duo passe devant elles sans même les regarder.

**Et toi Dudule ? Tu devrais d'inscrire aussi. Ce sera ton unique chance de pouvoir embrasser quelqu'un de toute ta vie.** Rit-elle suivi rapidement de son amie et puis des autres élèves présents. Duo continua sa marche sans même s'arrêter.

**Que fais-tu ?** Demande Dorothy voyant Réléna mettre de l'argent dans la caisse et inscrire un nom.

**J'inscris notre cher Dudule. Il me fait tellement pitié. Ne suis-je pas une âme charitable ? Il n'a pas les moyens de le faire. Je lui donne donc un coup de main.**

**Dépêches-toi, Quatre arrive.**

**Alors les filles, tout c'est bien passé ?** Demanda le blond arrivé à leur hauteur.

**Oui chef.**

**Bien. Donnez moi la caisse et la liste. Je vais rejoindre Heero pour qu'il programme la base de données.**

**Bien chef.**

* * *

Quatre rejoint Heero comme il l'avait dit auparavant à Réléna et Dorothy.

**Tu a finit la programmation ?** Demanda le blond en entrant dans la salle des ordinateurs.

**Hn. Il ne me manque que la liste des participants.**

**Tiens.** Dit-il en donnant les feuilles au brun.

Alors que Heero saisie les données, Quatre de son côté compte l'argent contenu dans la caisse. Voyant que son ami ne tapait plus sur son clavier, le blond se tourna vers lui.

**Tu as fini ? Peux-tu me dire combien il y a de personnes pour vérifier que ça concorde avec le montant des inscriptions.** Mais n'obtenant aucune réponse. **Heero ?** L'interpelle t-il en se rapprochant. **Malgré le nombre de candidats, la somme récoltée est vraiment très maigre… Qu'est ce que tu as ? Oh, regarde. Duo Maxwell s'est lui aussi inscrit.**

**Hn.** Répond le brun distraitement.

**Je me demande sur qui il va bien pouvoir tomber. Aimera t-il autant embrasser une fille qu'un garçon ?**

**Pourquoi embrasserait-il une fille ? **Réagit-il aussitôt.

**Ben…On a toujours fait en sorte que les couples soient mixtes…mais il est vrai que rien n'interdit d'enlever cette caractéristique.**

**Je ne crois pas que ça plaira aux élèves.**

**Peut-être mais ça sera t'autant plus amusant.** Sourit-il.

**Que veux-tu dire ?**

**Ce que l'on aime dans cette loterie c'est de ne pas savoir avec qui on sera casé. Mais si on ajoute la possibilité de tomber sur quelqu'un du même sexe, c'est encore mieux.**

**Peut-être mais beaucoup ont des idées biens arrêtées.**

**Tu as raison. Est-il encore trop tard pour améliorer le programme informatique ?**

**Non. Pourquoi ?**

**Je vais tout te dire. **Répond-il avec un sourire malicieux.

* * *

La sonnerie qui précède une annonce se fait entendre dans l'enceinte du lycée. Tous les étudiants attendent la nouvelle.

_Le conseil des élèves vous annonce que le montant de la cagnotte constituée grâce à la loterie n'atteint pas nos espérances. _

Cette information est accueillie par un silence. Beaucoup espèrent que la loterie ne sera pas annulée.

_De ce fait, il a été décidé que pour renflouer ce manque, une sorte de pari serait organisé. En effet, chaque élève pourra parier sur la personne qui aura la chance d'embrasser Heero Yuy._

Les élèves sont des plus surpris par la nouvelle.

_L'argent incombant aux candidats qui ne seront pas l'élu rentrera dans la caisse du lycée. La dote constituée auprès de l'élu lui appartiendra._

_Comme il ne peut y avoir qu'un gagnant, un tirage au sort sera effectué parmi les votants de l'élu._

_Le gagnant du pari se verra offrir un week-end pour deux dans l'un des hôtels Winner dont la destination sera de son choix._

Des cris de joie se font entendre dans tous les recoins du lycée.

_C'est donc dans cet optique que la liste des participants vous a été transmise. Chaque délégué de classe est chargé de vous la remettre._

_Le conseil des élèves vous remercie de votre attention et vous souhaite une bonne journée._

* * *

Duo n'entend même plus les remarques et insultes de ses camarades de classe. Ses yeux sont hypnotisés par la feuille qu'il tient dans ses mains. Son nom y est écrit. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Qui a bien pu lui faire ça ?

C'est ainsi que se passa le reste du cours. C'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il ne le suivit pas. La sonnerie vient de retentir qu'il sort d'un pas rapide. Mais au lieu de rejoindre son coin habituel, Duo décide de s'isoler du reste du monde pour déprimer. C'est donc sur le toit qu'il se réfugie. Personne ne vient s'y aventurer.

Après une bonne heure de lamentation, le natté redescend en cours sans avoir déjeuner. Durant son isolement, il a décidé de ne pas participer à la loterie. Pour ce faire il fera croire aux Maxwell qu'il est malade et qu'il ne peut donc pas aller au lycée.

* * *

C'est un Duo des plus ronchon que nous retrouvons en ce matin de jour d'école. N'ayant jamais menti de toute sa vie, Duo n'a pas su être très convainquant sur sa maladie imaginaire. Ainsi les Maxwell l'ont obligé à venir.

Exceptionnellement, la journée de cours s'est vue être raccourcie qu'à la matinée. Durant cette dernière, Duo du se rendre compte qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à son cauchemar. En effet, il était sur le point de prendre la poudre d'escampette que deux bras forts ont fait leur apparition pour le prendre en otage.

Duo se débattit du mieux qu'il pu mais du vite déclarer forfait. Lorsqu'il cessa ses vaines tentatives de fuite, il pu voir qui était son kidnappeur. Quelle ne fut sa surprise de tomber sur Trowa Barton. Le meilleur ami de Heero Yuy. Duo n'osa pas plus le regarder et baissa la tête immédiatement. Le brun semble amusé de l'effet qu'il a produit et en profite pour le ramener au gymnase, là ou se déroule la loterie.

* * *

Les couples se forment et la foule devient de plus en plus hystérique. C'est l'infirmière du lycée qui s'est vue attribué la tâche de présentatrice.

Réléna devient de plus en plus nerveuse. En effet, elle n'a pas encore été choisit. Contrairement à son amie Dorothy qui du embrasser leur délégué de classe, elle ne désespère pas de tomber avec Heero. Le regard fixé sur lui, elle espère mettre toutes les chances de son côté Elle dévie un instant pour remarquer l'arrivée de Trowa tirant Duo derrière lui.

Elle rigole discrètement. Elle l'avait oublié celui-là. Réalisant que lui non plus n'avait pas été nommé, elle se tendit aussitôt. L'idée de tomber sur lui l'horrifia au plus au point. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'infirmière qui l'appelle.

**La personne ayant le privilège d'embrasser Réléna Peacecraft est…** le cœur battant, la jeune fille garde les yeux fermés jusqu'à l'annonce. **Treize Kushrenada ! **Réléna ouvrit les yeux aussitôt. Choquée. C'est l'état dans lequel elle se trouve. La foule est en ébullition. Treize s'approche d'elle avec empressement et l'embrasse goulûment. Une fois qu'elle fut relâchée, la jeune alla au plus vite aux côtés de son amie Dorothy. Ne pas se ridiculiser encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà en courrant à toute allure hors de la scène.

* * *

Plus les couples se formaient plus la foule réagissait. En effet, les élèves semblent très contents de l'originalité des couples mais déçus que la personne pour laquelle ils ont votés n'est pas l'élue.

A la surprise de tous, il ne reste plus que quatre personnes dont les noms n'ont pas été citées. Tous sont très surprit des derniers candidats restant.

**Bon…et bien, celui qui aura l'honneur d'embrasser notre cher président du conseil des élèves, j'ai nommé Quatre Winner, est… Trowa Barton.**

Quatre est sous le choc. Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur Trowa. Ainsi, il arbora une jolie couleur au niveau des joues lorsque Trowa le rejoignit sur la scène devant tout le monde. Le brun s'approcha et lui donna un tendre et chaste baiser. La foule sortie de sa léthargie et les acclama.

* * *

Duo en a les yeux ronds de voir le blond et le brun s'embrasser devant tout le monde. Il réalise soudain qu'il ne reste plus que lui et Heero. Perdu dans ses pensées, le natté en est sorti par le cri de l'infirmière.

**La personne qui a la chance d'embrasser Heero Yuy est Duo Maxwell !!!**

Les rires fusent dans le public et Duo est paniqué. Il se demande si c'est une blague. De son côté Heero demeure impassible.

Quand à Réléna, elle est furieuse. Elle crie au scandale. **Il est impossible qu'Heero embrasse un garçon.**

**Pourquoi donc ? **Intervient Quatre.

**Heero est hétéro et lui n'est qu'un pédé.**

**L'orientation sexuelle des gens ne nous regarde pas.** Réplique sèchement Quatre. **De plus, ce n'est qu'un baiser. Nous ne les forçons pas à sortir ensemble. Les seuls à avoir un droit de veto sont Duo et Heero.**

**Hn.** Réponds Heero alors que Duo est encore sous le choc.

La foule hurle. Elle est impatiente de voir le baiser. Nombreux ont sortis les appareils photos et téléphones portable pour immortaliser la scène. Personne n'avait eut le temps de réagir lorsque s'était le tour de Quatre et Trowa mais aucun ne voulait louper Duo et Heero.

Le japonais s'avance vers Duo. Alors qu'Heero pose sa main sur la joue du natté, celui-ci se réveille et se rend compte de sa seule et unique occasion de goûter à ces lèvres tellement désirées. Heero s'attendait à un chaste baiser. Il fut surpris. Si au début se n'était qu'un effleurage, très vite le baiser fut plus poussé. Les lèvres de Duo avaient un goût sucré qu'il ne put identifier. Mais il voulait savoir, alors il les lécha. Duo fut étonné de cette réaction et répondu en le léchant lui aussi. Les lèvres et la langue de Duo étaient fraîches, sucrées, douces. Heero rompt le baiser sans savoir depuis combien de temps ils étaient en apnée. Il garda son regard plongé dans celui du natté. **Mangue.** Souffle le japonais en regardant le natté s'enfuir en courant.

* * *

Après que Duo se soit éclipsé, l'infirmière demanda à se que tout le monde retrouve son calme. Personne ne fut réellement surprit lorsqu'elle déclara qu'il n'y avait aucun gagnant pour le pari. Quatre et Trowa se sont vue félicité pour leur baiser. Estimant que ses camarades avaient plutôt bien réagis face à ça le blond décida de maintenir le cadeau du week-end pour chaque 'loterie aux baisers' avenir.

Malgré le bon déroulement du jeu, Quatre n'oubli pas la surprise d'avoir embrassé Trowa devant tout le monde. Il voulait des explications auprès du seul responsable. Il suivit donc Heero dans la salle des ordinateurs.

**Heero ! Comment cela se fait-il que Trowa et moi nous soyons nous retrouvés ensemble ?**

**Il y avait plus de garçons que de filles sur la liste…**

**Tu aurais pu me prévenir.**

**On m'en a interdit.**

**Que…Qui ?**

**Moi.**

Quatre se retourna pour voir qui a parlé. Il remarque enfin Trowa assit sur l'une des chaises près de la porte.

**Trowa ! Mais pourquoi ?**

**Heero m'a parlé de ton plan et je ne voulais pas qu'il subisse des injures à notre place.**

**Je…Je suis désolé.** S'excuse le blond.

**Je ne t'en veux pas. Maintenant nous pouvons nous montrer à tous. Et puis tout s'est bien passé…ou plutôt presque tout.**

**Que veux-tu dire ?**

**Il parle de Duo. J'ai peur qu'il ne s'en remette pas cette fois-ci. **Intervient Heero.

**Tu as raison…J'étais tellement obnubilé par notre couple que je n'ai pas pensé à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir.**

* * *

Duo se sent plus bas que terre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de répondre à son baiser ? Heero venait de l'embrasser. Il avait embrassé Heero. Le natté regrettait de l'avoir fait car à présent il sait ce qu'il n'aura jamais. Ce que toutes ces filles ont eut le droit d'obtenir de lui sans qu'ont le force à se soumettre. Heero l'a en effet embrassé mais il y était contraint. Et ça, ça lui faisait mal.

Ne pouvant retourner chez lui aussitôt sans que les Maxwell ne lui posent des questions, Duo se voit obligé de rester dans l'enceinte du lycée. C'est donc sur le toit qu'il va se réfugier.

* * *

**C'est donc ici que tu te caches.** Dit une voix qui fit sursauter Duo. Celui-ci se retourne pour voir Heero dans l'embrassure de la porte. Ne lui répondant pas, il revient à sa position initiale. Le japonais vient s'installer à côté de lui.

**Je m'excuse…**

**De quoi ? De m'avoir humilié devant tout le monde ? Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, j'ai l'habitude.**

**Ce n'était pas mon intention. Le but était de faire accepter les couples homosexuels auprès des autres.**

**Tu veux me faire croire que tu es gay ?**

**Non. J'ai donné un coup de main à Quatre et Trowa pour qu'ils sortent du placard.**

**Ils…ils sont ensembles ?** Demanda timidement Duo

**Quatre a particulièrement peur du regard des autres. Depuis toujours, on lui enseigne à se faire bien voire, à ne pas créer de scandale. De plus, être témoin du traitement que les autres te réservent l'a contraint de se cacher.**

Duo rigole amèrement. **Je peux tout à fait le comprendre.** **Si j'avais su, moi aussi je serais resté caché. **Dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de ses genoux ramenés contre son torse. A cette phrase, le japonais ressent un pincement au cœur. Suite à ça, un long silence s'est installé. **Mais je suis content qu'il n'ait pas été seul face à ça. **Reprit-il avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses bras.

C'était vrai. Lui n'a pas eut la chance d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Tout le monde lui avait tourné le dos. De peur que les Maxwell ne fassent pareil, il ne leur a jamais avoué aimer les garçons.

Voyant Duo se refermer sur lui-même, Heero lui pose une main sur l'épaule. Sa réaction fut immédiate. Duo la retira d'un mouvement brusque et déclara sans pour autant relever la tête. **Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Il arrive aux gens comme moi bien pire que de se faire rejeter des autres.**

Cette fois-ci, il est prit de tremblement. Heero s'inquiéta. **Que veux-tu dire ?**

**J'ai eu droit aux moqueries, insultes et quelques bousculades mais d'autres sont tabassés, violés sous prétexte « qu'ils aiment ça » ou encore tués. Beaucoup ne supportent plus cette vie, si on peut appeler ça ainsi, et décident d'en finir.**

Ces mots horrifièrent Heero. **Duo…as-tu déjà pensé à…à…aller jusque là ?**

A cette question, le natté relève la tête et le regarde derrière ses énormes lunettes et sa frange. Seul des sillons de larmes sur ses joues sont visibles. **Pourquoi ? En quoi ça t'intéresse de savoir ?** Répond-il agressif.

**Je…**

**J'y ai pensé de nombreuses fois.** Avoue t-il. **Mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Je connaissais quelqu'un qui l'a fait… Il m'a laissé derrière lui… **Sanglote t-il. Instinctivement, Heero passa un bras autour de ses épaules le ramena contre lui. **Il n'a pas pensé à moi.**

**Duo, promet moi de ne jamais le faire. **Le japonais l'empêche de se reculer en resserrant son étreinte**. Pense à moi.**

Duo enlève ses lunettes afin de pouvoir essuyer ses larmes. Heero en profite pour les lui dérober. Lorsque le natté veut les remettre, il ne retrouve pas. Le japonais passe sa main dans sa frange pour la dégager et ainsi apercevoir ses yeux. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en découvrant un magnifique violet.

**J'ai toujours voulu savoir de quelle couleur sont tes yeux.** Se justifie Heero. Duo en rougit et voulu baisser les yeux mais le japonais en a décidé autrement. Ne pouvant s'échapper de son regard, Duo changea de sujet.

**Puisque Quatre et Trowa ont réussit à s'afficher devant tout le monde, pourquoi t'être forcé à m'embrasser ?**

**Je ne me suis pas forcé, j'en avais envie. Lorsque Trowa m'a demandé de faire en sort que Quatre et lui se retrouve ensemble. L'idée que toi et moi le soyons aussi m'a plus.**

Duo fronça les sourcils.** J'espère que l'expérience t'a plus. Par contre Réléna risque de péter un câble.**

**Je me fous de Réléna et de toutes les autres.**

**Je croyais que tu étais hétéro.**

**Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel.**

**Pas besoin de le dire, on t'a toujours vu qu'avec des filles.**

**C'est parce qu'aucun garçon ne m'a intéressé. **Duo ressenti un pincement au cœur à cette phrase.** Du moins jusqu'à quelques temps.**

**Il a bien de la chance. **S'apercevant ce qu'il vient de dire, Duo enchaîne très vite.** Alors, que fais-tu ici ? Je vois, ça ne doit pas être réciproque. Tu t'es déclaré et il t'a jeté. J'espère qu'il l'a fait comme tu l'as fait avec moi.**

**Je ne l'ai pas encore fait, mais j'essaye. **Répond-il avec un sourire amusé. **J'espérais que c'est réciproque. Qu'il voudrait encore de moi.**

**Oh. Il était amoureux de toi autrefois. **Dit-il tristement.

**Oui. Et quand j'ai eu la possibilité de l'embrasser, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Même si j'avais voulu quelque chose de plus intime, j'ai du le faire devant tout le monde.**

**Ah.** Répond Duo distraitement avant de relever la tête et de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Voyant que le natté vient de comprendre, Heero s'autorise à lui sourire. **Tu veux dire… C'est de moi dont tu parles ?**

**Oui. **Dit-il amusé.** J'avais peur que tu m'en veuille et me repousse.**

**Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Tu m'avais dit ne pas avoir la tête à ça. Puis, le jour où c'est venu tu t'es intéressé aux filles. Tu n'avais pas à être amoureux de moi parce que moi je le suis de toi.**

**Est-ce que par la conjugaison du verbe au présent je peux en conclure que s'est toujours d'actualité ?**

**Ca l'a toujours été.**

**Je pensais…que toi et ton ami. Celui qui…t'a laissé derrière lui…**

**Solo ? Non. Il était le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu.**

Le silence s'installe encore une fois entre eux mais il n'est pas gênant.

**Tu devrais enlever tes lunettes plus souvent. Tu as des yeux magnifiques.**

**Sans, je n'y voie pas très bien. Tes traits sont plutôt nets parce que tu es prêt de moi mais une fois plus loin je ne te verrais pas.**

**Je ne m'éloignerai pas dans ce cas.** Dit-il en se rapprochant et posant ses lèvres sur celles de Duo.

FIN


End file.
